your emotions will be the end of you
by the red deadly vampire
Summary: risa and Atsushi two are emtional people one gf killed herslef over a guy that wasnt him   the other has been alone scince born her parnet are dead
1. preface

_**preface Your emotions will be the death of you**_

The start of your life

Risa lift her head slowly from the hard wood floor.

There was blood everywhere on her hands, clothes, she was covered from head to toe.

She carefully waked into the kitchen for the phone to reach help before she was the next to die.

The phone was in her sight before thinking she dashed towards her key to safety.

She clutched the phone tightly and dialed the numbers. Putting the phone up to her ear she heard nothing but silence. Noticing the wire was cut Risa felt defected. She sat on the ground and waited for what came for her. Death.

She heard foot steps coming towards her she clutched her legs tighter an buried her face deeper in between her legs. Hearing the sound of the murders gun being reloaded. She began to let the tears roll then she whispered….

Deadly vamp: Mwa hahaha sry guys I had to leave ya there tell me what you think leave me a review


	2. Why the hell not?

**The Red Deadly Vampire: Sorry for the very long wait guys. I've been lazy (_ _ll) reading Fruits Basket and summer school. I will try not to be slow again, so here your first chapter. Hope you love it. =) **

**Chapter One: Why the hell not?**

One hot summer day I was 10, and too young in love with this boy. The boy, Kadaj Cloud, was the blondest, bravest kid you ever met. We walked down to the Suigetsu River, to cool off from the heat. Kadaj wanted to search for tad poles in the river i didn't agrue so I searched with him. It was like a dream standing here in this nice cool water the sun shineing through the tall leafy trees. I never wanted to leave."Hey Risa look i found one." Kadaj grined. his smiles always lighted up my workd and eat away at my promblems." That awsome lets name it karl." Kadaj snarled at the name "no i like zero." " why zero? " I asked" Because my farther name was zero and i told my self when I ever I have a son I named him after my dad." That is the sweetest thing ever and the frist i've heard him talk about his dad. He won't even talk about him with his mom. he looked at me "lets go." After playing, we sat on the road by the abandoned ice cream shop. "Risa?" Kadaj said, staring into my eyes, "Do you like me?" My heart raced so fast that I couldn't breathe. Looking down, I answered "Yes." In the corner of my eye I saw him blush. I was surprised by his reaction. "Let's go home," He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me home.

The sun was setting, and we had not too far to go; we were just about to reach my house. Before I knew it, I saw a blue truck playing loud rock music driving by us fast, and then stopped. A tall, shaggy, and drunk man stepped out and smiled at both of us. "Hey you!" Kadji tightened his grip on my hand. "Mister, you need to go back in your truck there and drive away. We don't want any trouble." The man came closer. "I think you're a little too young to be threateng me, son. All I want is that there cute little redhead" Kadaj pushed me. "RUN RISA!" I started to run up the hill for help.*BAM* I froze, and turned around. Kadaj was on the ground, and the man was standing, laughing in victory. "KADAJ!" I started run back to him, but my farther caught me while my uncle grabbed the bad man. From then on I dare not to love anyone else.

**Years later**

Risa found herself engulfed by the pain and depression around her when she awoke from an old memory that never should have shown its ugly face. A rustle in her roommate's room forces her up to see if she is okay. Risa stepped out in the hall way, and saw another of Nobu Chan one night stands walking out. "Don't forget your jacket," she told him. He left. Risa laughed to herself wondering when Nobu Chan will ever find a guy that's not a hit and run. Sighing she knows she didn't have the time to think about Nobu love life. Risa had to go to my first day of work at the office. She packed up her things and left the house for work.

In a box just typing numbers she found herself still thinking about the past.*Tap tap* Risa snapped out here thought and saw a short red-hair man standing in her area. "Can I help you?" He grinned "Why yes. How about you and I grab a coffee when you're done?" Risa laughed to herself. This isn't the first time she has been hit on." No, that's okay I don't like coffee." He stepped closer and sat in front of her computer. "Then what about lunch?" Risa became irritated "I'm sorry, what exactly is your name again?" He smiled, "Atsushi Ōtani, but call me Ōtani." Risa leaned back in her chair. "Let me ask you this Mr.Ōtani: what all gave the courage to come over here and ask the new girl out on a date?" Ōtani paused for a moment to think of a good answer. "Well, you're hot." People in their offices near Risa over heard the conversation and laughed loud at Ōtani response. The boss over heard the laughter and walked out to see what all is so funny. Ōtani stood up from Risa's area. "," Ōtani said walking out and into 's office. "Hm, may I ask what was so funny here?" It was silent, and no one spoke a word. Risa was confused. Why was everyone so afraid of ? He seemed like a nice guy; tall, black brushed back hair, most women would fall in love with a guy like at first sight. Risa wasn't afraid of this man "We lost concentration on what we were doing and became unprofessional. It won't happen again sir." was surprised, "You're the new girl." Risa leaned back in her chair and sighed, "yes, sir." smiled, "Carry on," and Risa went back to work, hoping her shift is almost over.

**After work **

Risa got home and saw Nobu in the bathroom fixing her hair and make-up. "You going to another party?" Nobu-Chan laid down the mascara and smiled. Risa knew she had something evil in mind. "Well I'm going to a party where you have to wear masks and look fancy." Risa dropped the cake she picked up for Nobu. "I'm not going," Nobu ran in the living room, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! You have to, you need to get out and meet a nice -" Risa stopped her "Don't say that guy you know, that I haven't dated since that day, when I was 10." Nobu stayed quiet, and then found what to say, "But I want you to come with me, and at least try to live and be like you used to be." Risa sat on the arm of the chair, "Okay, you're right." Nobu cheered in victory." Let's go do your make up, and find you a dress." Risa was wearing a long black dress, with her hair in a bun, and with a few strains of hair out to frame her face. "I have one question, Where we getting the masks?" Risa pointed out that they have no masks in the house anywhere. "They'll hand us masks." Nobu informed her, and left for the party.

When they reached the party, Risa look over to Nobu and said, "Don't get drunk." Nobu stuck her tongue out, "No promises." They got their masks and went inside. Risa stood against the wall, watching everyone dancing. Having fun. Risa felt like that poor, ugly, nerdy girl at her high school prom that she sees in movies all the time. Risa saw that she was out of punch and went out to the party table to get more. She picked up her another glass then a muscular hand lay on top of hers "You do know they slipped lots of alcohol in this?" Risa put her glass back, done "Well that's great, I'm super thirsty, and there nothing but alcohol!" As he man laughed, Risa could of sworn she heard him somewhere before. "So do you know where I can find water? I can't drink tonight; I'm my friend's ride home." He laughed again, "Yeah, in the back. I'll take you there." Risa agreed, and walked back there. Along the way, she saw Nobu making out with a guy already. "Nobu just got here, and she found a guy" Risa thought to herself. They reached the back end and she saw bottled water in the cabinets. She grabbed one and sat on the table. "You know, I really hate parties, with all my heart." Risa took a sip, "I too, pal." The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, "You're not like the others." Risa stared at him "How so?" He leaned back in his chair, where the front legs were in the air." Any girl after I said that would have still gotten it and drank herself drunk. Then, next thing wake up in the morning with her hit-and-run gone." Risa giggled "You just described my 'Nobu Chan'," He laughed with her. Risa felt a tiny connection with him, but she can't bring herself to like him. "Where you work," he asked. "I work in a box called: My Office Typing Numbers," Risa replied. "Ah that sounds so fun!" He said sarcastically. Risa leaned in a little closer to see if this guy is for real. He's too much like her. His face turned red then Risa realized she was too close. "Ah, I'm sorry I was...", He touched her cheek, and then kissed her softly. Risa froze up, and then she lost her control and let a simple kiss turn into a make out. Before Risa and the man knew it, things were turning hot and heavy. Risa stopped him "This…," she pauses "….this is wrong." He stood up, "Yeah." Risa grew angry with frustrated anticipation to see who under the mask. She ripped off his mask and found it was Ōtani from the office. Risa dropped the mask. "uh..." Ōtani got confused "What?" Risa said "Do you know me?" Ōtani shook his head no. "Good," She replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home." Ōtani grabbed her hand and took out a pen to write his number on her hand. "Call me, okay? I'm sorry if I made things awkward." She smiled, "its okay." She ran out to find Nobu and go home. "NOBU CHAN!" Risa yelled. Nobu heard her and ran to her with her new guy "Hey Risa this is..." Risa cut her off. "Mr. Hit-And-Run tried to hit on me but I said no because he smells like ass! Yeah let's go." Nobu got mad, "You asshole!" She slapped the guy then walked away then turned around and pulled the "Call me" sign.

They got home, walked inside and ate the cake that Risa brought home. Nobu looked up at Risa and the cake, then back at Risa. Risa sighed. "What," Nobu pouted, "why did we leave that awesome party?" Risa took another bite of the cake. "Because I almost got laid by a guy I work with at the office." Nobu almost choked on her cake, "I said meet a nice guy Risa, not bang the nice guy." Risa cover her face in shame "I know, but he kissed me and I lost control."

"Whoa, whoa, you kissed him?" Nobu, shocked by this, grabbed a glass of milk then sat back down waiting for a story. "Yes, I'm afraid that he'll find out that it was me," Risa replied. Nobu was happy that Risa was finally getting over what happened so long ago. "Why the hell not?" Risa shove cake in her mouth to avoid answering. "What am I going to do Nobu Chan?"

**I hope I didn't make this chapter to short for you guys but do not panic I'm working on the second chapter. I'll try not to be slow. Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
